KHR Special: Vacation week
by VentusXIV
Summary: The Vongola family are going to have the vacation of their life right before the battle with Millefiore. An exciting Battle lies ahead with new POWERS !
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is the first story that i created especially for this site. Since this is my first story, I'll try for two chapter (and more if needed). But it should be very long indeed. But WARNING, this story should never existed, but more or less, Enjoy! Don't forget to give reviews...**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn Special:**

**Vacation Week **

**Chapter 1**

A week before the battle between Millefiore, The vongola family had a vacation. But no ordinary vacation. Reborn took them to a large jungle near their base, callled Unmei no jumyō janguru (Note: It's not real). Well, this jungle is no ordinary jungle either. This jungle hides the ultimate training place of the Vongola's, Kyūkyoku no ringu, had been specially created by the Vongola I for the Vongola generations to train and honest the skill of their vongola rings.

Well, the day before in Vongola base, Reborn said," Tsuna, let's go for a vacation."

" Are you crazy, Reborn? We are going to face the only family that are able to beat my future self. And now you're asking me to have a vacation?" Tsuna replied.

" It's not an ordinary vacation you idiot!" as reborn smacked Tsuna's head. " I'm your mentor. I'll lead you and the rest of your family to your ultimate training place, Kyūkyoku no ringu, the only place that are able to unleash ¾ of the real power of you ring, where now you are only to unleash half of it. Now, I want you to tell the rest of your family to prepare. Bring nothing except your vongola rings and boxes. In one week, you should able to unleash your vongola boxes in order to face them. Understand?"

" Reborn, we are really tired from our previous training. And now you expect us to unleash the ring power in one week. And I am still not able to ride my airbike well, maybe I should..." As Tsuna wants to end his sentence, Reborn smacked his head for the second time, but maybe now, it did some damages to Tsuna's head.

" Nonsense, you did quite well on using your airbike, now to train you fighting skill! Tell your guardians immediately! And don't tell me you are going to quit the battle before it started."

" Well then, whatever. But I have no survival skill, what if I get lost in the jungle. What if I get eaten, what if..." Reborn smacked his head quite hard this time. As Tsuna fainted, he heard voices, " You talked too much, just stay right there and I'll tell your guardians..." Then total darkness enshrouded him...

As Tsuna woke up, he found himself in the surrounded by the trees, rocks on the ground, and skeleton lying over everywhere. He realized that he is now in the middle of the jungle of Unmei no jumyō janguru. As he slowly gained his consciousness, he stood up and tried to find Reborn. He wanted explanations, why he had to smack his head. But, Reborn was nowhere to be found.

But his guardians were there, his most trusted right hand, the guardian of storm, Gokudera. His most playful friend, but when battle turns to one of the most ferocius comrade, guardian of rain, Yamamoto. His school disciplinary comittee, which turned out to be the most scary comrade, which in many episodes make Tsuna's faces turn bad, guardian of cloud, Hibari. The most anxious comrade on the team, who thinks everything is possible, the brother of who Tsuna likes, guardian of sun, Sasagawa Ryohei. And the two other guardians, the guardian of mist, Chrome and the guardian of Lightning, Lambo could not participate on this special training since they have another special training that requires them to train real hard, to fix their fighting ability.

Tsuna immediately want to ask question, but before that, Ryohei interrupted," We are in the jungle alright, but we are still far from the training place."

" It seems we are on the very side of the jungle," Gokudera continued, as he holds a map and a compass. He continued," It seems that we need to get to training place before next week, we all be travelling now, we can't travel at night, seems that this forest emits a strong dark aura that will confuse my compass. We might get lost at night."

" So, we better get going. Reborn said he will be waiting there for us. And Tsuna, Reborn said not to ask a lot of questions, cause this forest might kill you if you are distracted with your question towards him," Yamamoto said to him.

Tsuna then tried to digest all of the information he just acquired. He saw Hibari stood still there in the corner, but he also knows the Hibari wanted to get going as fast as possible. So, he calmed himself down and in a strong manner shouted, " WE ARE SPARTAN! (well it's kinda impossible for Tsuna to say that so I'll make the sentences twice. You may choose the better sentence. But i think the first one is still better.)

So, he calmed himself down and in a weak manner shouted," Lets go Vongola guardians!" and in his heart said," Curse you Reborn!" As the guardians started to move ahead, Reborn was already in Kyūkyoku no ringu. With a little smile, he talked," Tsuna won't be able to get here easily now. I laid out some traps which needed him and his guardians to use their full power. And now for the final preparations!" Reborn then faced his pacifiers towards a huge rocks which then crumbled and turn out to be a futuristic portal. Then, he slowly counted the time waiting for them to come.

It seems that this is the end of chapter 1. I wonder how long it should be... Please on the reviews, tell me if I am too long/too short, bad grammars ( since I am a beginner = )), Tell me if my story does not make sense or maybe violate any law...

Keep waiting for the next chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wew, it seems that I'm typing way too fast. So I'll ad another new manga next week ( hopefully!). Since I have written in the last chapter, this is the last chapter of the manga but hopefully. I could not copy what each character would say, so I'll make them on my own, but the personalities should be the same. So then, enjoy! **_

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn Special:**

**Vacation Week**

**Chapter 2**

**Is this a VACATION or a WAR?**

Tsuna and his guardians slowly entered the forest. They knew that this forest had some traps, of course for the guardians, but for the idiot Sawada Tsunayoshi, he fell for all the traps, including the pitfall, the hanging bridge, and of course, the classic jokes of snake and spider toys. At night, they would have a fire camp, made out of the natural resources. Yamamoto would gather woods, Gokudera would make the fire (since his box were flame thrower), Ryohei would run around the forest, punching every boar and bear he would find for food, while Tsuna became a punching bag for the furious Hibari (somebody had to calm him down, right?) After that, they would prepare for the day travelling.

But today, Yamamoto are not as calmed as before. He slowly read his map again, searching for clues. Tsuna slowly approached him and said, " Gokudera-kun, what are you doing?"

"Oh, tenth, it's nothing. I am just looking at the map as usual. But it seems we have been travelling in the wrong ways now. What should we do? There are two ways. There are shortcuts but obviously dangerous or the long way around the mountain."

"Certainly I wanted the long way," as Tsuna grinned then slowly turned serious and said," But we must be quick, Reborn is waiting for us. I wouldn't want to let him down. And of course the battle with Millefiore are in 2 days. We should hurry."

" I knew you would say that boss. I have already ask Yamamoto and Ryohei to scout ahead. They should be returning shortly. Until then..."

Then something beeped. It was Gokudera own-made telecommunicator (or in shortly called handphone). Then he quickly press the button, receiving the call." What is the matter ?"

"We have scouted ahead. All we found was only cave. But three different directions each," replied Yamamoto.

" Could you send me the pictures? I want to do some observation," said Gokudera curiously.

" Ok. After I send those pictures, we will be returning. Over and out!" (this is an impossible phrase to be said by Yamamoto, but what the heck, lets go with it!)

Then, after a few minutes, Gokudera's own made handphone beeped again. But this time with a different tone. He took his phone and open it. His face suddenly turned serious as he saw those pictures. "There must be something wrong with those pictures," said Tsuna in his heart. Tsuna then slowly approached Gokudera, trying to find out what is on those pictures. But Gokudera then said," Don't worry boss. I will decipher this pictures soon. You just seat there and be quiet." Then Gokudera was silent, no more voices were heard from him. Tsuna was afraid that if he disturb him, Gokudera would shot flame arrow towards him. So he waited.

A few hours later, Yamamoto and Ryohei returned back. But they looked awfully tired. Tsuna then asked," What happen? You look like that you two were attacked by somebody."

In a hustle, Ryohei replied," Yes we were attacked by the Millefiore. We are outnumbered by 1000 : 2 and each time a soldiers get beaten, another one came. But we are able to escape since Hibari helped us hold them down. We should be going soon or else. "

" Is everything ready Gokudera-kun? We need to get going," shouted Tsuna.

Gokudera replied happily," Yes! I have understood the riddles. I'll explain on the way there."

"What about Hibari-san? Will we leave him there?" asked Tsuna.

"No, I ask him to run away and meet us on the cave. He should be going there too right now," Yamamoto replied, as they all started to run. Tsuna wanted to curse Reborn, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS CALLED A VACATION? IT'S MORE LIKELY TO BE CALLED A WAR.

As they run towards the cave, Gokudera explained that each of the caves have a key. Each of the key should be activated at the same time to enter the training base and the door will only open for 5 seconds.

Gokudera talked about the formation which will be an in pairs teamwork, which consisted of team A Ryohei and Hibari, team B Yamamoto and Tsuna and the solo team C Gokudera , he fire his sun-box flame arrow towards the enemy. Yamamoto stood in front and made way using the shigure style, Scontro Di Rondinne. Ryohei called Garyuu to help in healing the teammates while Tsuna ate his pills and turned to hyper dying will mode, shooting flames towards the enemy ( this is the new powers! Hehehe, Never see Tsuna shooting flames except for X-Burners right?).

Yamamoto saw the entrance towards the cave and there are the waiting Hibari. As they approached the cave, Hibari released his hedgehog and his cloud attribute flames in a wild manner so that the hedgehog duplicate itself in a wild manner, blocking the enemy that are chasing them(this is the first time Hibari ever helped his friends in this story while usually he would have bitten them to death).

They entered the cave. They each hold Gokudera own made phone, giving signal later on to each other. But Gokudera didn't know one thing about the cave, that each of the cave is able to give hallucinations of their previous arch enemy...

_**END OF CHAPTER 2. FIUH... SO TIRED. I WROTE THIS TILL LATE AT NIGHT. SO I GUESS I WILL CONTINUE MY STORIES TO CHAPTER 3. BECAUSE THE TWO CHAPTERS HAVE NO BATTLE, I'LL ADD XANXUS, SQUALLO, ROKUDO MUKURO, AND STILL MANY MORE AS THEIR ENEMY. WANT TO FIND OUT MORE? KEEP WAITING FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERS. I'LL UPDATE IT... MAYBE NEXT WEEK. AND DON'T FORGET TO GIVE REVIEWS**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Long awaited chapter 3. I was going to put another chapter between chapter 2 & 3 but then, not much time. This last chapter will not be the same. It will be long. But as I say before, with the help of my new blog, enjoy the new sensation story of my:_

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn Special:**

**Vacation Week**

**Chapter 3**

**New boxes, New Powers, New Journeys Ahead**

**Team A**

Ryohei and Hibari keep on walking. The route was not what they expected. It was quite long, dark and the steps were quite steep. "C'mon Hibari, keep on fire," said the boxing experts Ryohei. "hmm, keep quiet or I'll going to bit you to death," the cloud guardian replied. Suddenly, an earthquake happened. "Stay on your foot, Hibari," Ryohei shouted. The earthquake stopped. A thick fog appeared. " What's that?" Ryohei exclaimed. A shadow appears. It was the illusionists, Rokudo Mukuro. Hibari took out his tonfa. "This one is mine," said Hibari. Hibari striked fast. Mukuro was able to guard it. "This time you die, Mukuro."

"Wait Hibari. He is not Mukuro. He has no legs," shouted Ryohei. Hibari didn't hear it. He kept on hitting. Fake Mukuro grinned. He then took out his weapon and slashed Hibari. Hibari's left shoulder was injured. "He is strong," Hibari said. He took out his weapon box. "Go hedgehog, multiply!" The hedgehog multiplied to 50. The cave crumbled for the second time. "Stop Hibari. You are going to bury us alive" "I don't care as long as I return the favor from our last battle."

Mukuro once again smiled and laughed. With his weapon, he created hell fire illusions. Hibari tried to dodge but once again he was injured. His box weapon disappeared. Ryohei was ready to step into the battle but Hibari stopped him. "This is my battle, if you step in, I'll bite you to death." "You have no power left to beat him. All you need is a help or a miracle." Suddenly, it was so bright. Their weapon boxes both shone so bright. "What is this energy? Our boxes are both upgraded," shouted Ryohei. "Use it again!"

Hibari lighted his box weapon (not the vongola box). Hedgehog once again came out. "Arma Bestia Modo." The hedgehog entered the tonfa. "It's upgraded," Ryohei amazed. "Beat him now so we can finish the mission. Here let me help you too. Garyuu out!" Ryohei then used his weapon box to heal Hibari. Hibari then moved to strike. His movements were faster. The tonfa were slightly lighter but harder. His tonfa now had small blades on its tip and large blades on its side. Hibari then used his cloud type flame . His tonfa's blade increased in size. It was also connected into a glove like holder. Hibari kept on getting wild. Finally a hit! Fake Mukuro was bleeding deeply. Hibari then used his combo of tonfa uppercuts to finish Mukuro off. At last, Mukuro disappeared to thin air.

After the battle, the fog disappeared. There was the machine and the door to the training base. In the machine, there was this key. Hibari and Ryohei then waited for the signal.

**Team B**

" I'm tired Yamamoto-kun," said the Vongola X to his calm partner. "But Tsuna, we must keep on going. We couldn't afford to keep them waiting" "Sure," replied Tsuna gently.

Team B walked and walked. Suddenly an earthquake happened. The grounds crumbled. " Hold tight Tsuna," said Yamamoto. The earthquake stopped. No longer after that, a fog enshrouded the cave. "Tsuna are you alright?" "Yes, I'm fine." Then two shadows appeared in front of them. It was Xanxus and Squallo. "Xanxus. Squallo. Why are you here?" Tsuna asked politely. Xanxus, without any words fired his gun at Tsuna. Luckily, Tsuna was able to dodge it. "Xanxus, it is Tsuna who you attack? Are you out of your mind?" Yamamoto angrily asked. Squallo then raised his swords and tried to slash Yamamoto. Tsuna and Yamamoto then knew it wasn't the real Xanxus and Yamamoto. Tsuna ate the dying will pill. He then attacked Xanxus. "Where is the real Xanxus and Squallo?" Tsuna asked. The illusions kept quiet. Tsuna did some attacks. Yamamoto was also engaged in battle. He used his weapon box to enhance the power of his sword. Both of the illusions were able to dodge it well. They were very strong. Then the ground crumbled once again. "Another earthquake?" Tsuna said in his mind. Tsuna burned up his sky flame and flew away. "Yamamoto. Get away! I am going to use the X Burner." Yamamoto used the shigure technique to get away from Squallo's terrible and fearsome attacks.

"Operaion X" " Got it boss. Fiama volts increasing. 150.000. 200.000. Max fiamma volts. Ready and standby, boss." "X-BURNER" A large flame was aimed at the illusions and fired at them. The large flame kept on burning and burning. "This should have get rid of Xanxus and Squallo," said Tsuna in mind. But no, fake Xanxus was still there. Tsuna had to charge back the energy he had lost. Yamamoto used Scontro di Rondine and Beccata di Rondine he had learnt in the future to hold him off. Yamamoto wasn't enough to stop Xanxus.

Yamamoto said to Tsuna," We need a miracle to get away from him." Not long after that, Yamamoto weapon boxes shone bright (Tsuna has no weapon box other than vongola box). "What is this power?" Yamamoto then lighted up his flame and put into the box. Yamamoto's flying swallow came out. "Arma Bestia Modo." The bird entered the shigure kintoki. The sword was upgraded. It shaped like the swallow and had another blade on the tip of the sword. "With this, I can beat him," said Yamamoto in mind. Yamamoto made his move to Xanxus. It was a move like never before. He called it _Shigure shouen Ryu special:_ _Continuo inghiottire pioggia. _He disappeared from Xanxus sight with high speed and appeared again from behind. Back slashes, unlimited sword jabs, and last with a strong rain flame attack.

Xanxus disappeared. The fog diminished. The machine appeared in front of them, along with the door to the training base. There was a key on the machine, ready to be turned on. But following Gokudera's instructions, they waited for the signal.

**Team C**

Acting like a team leader, Gokudera marched forward bravely. "I've impressed the boss," in his mind thinking with some smile on his face. He didn't know that his challenege was rather more difficult. He had to fight Reborn. Reborn appeared by him suddenly. It was no illusion. Gokudera then called Reborn but Reborn meaned some business. His faithful chameleon turned into a gun. He fired his bullet at Gokudera. "What is it for Reborn?" Gokudera asked. "I need to test your skill. Your friends' skills will also be tested," Reborn replied. "But you are a lot more stronger than me." "No worry. I will not use all of my skill." Gokudera smiled and said," Ok then. So let this party starts!"

"Box weapon open," as Gokudera litted his flame arrow box. "System C.A.I. " Gokudera used his storm attribute weapon to start off the battle. Reborn was good. He dodged and repelled the arrow at the same time. "This is one is harder!" Gokudera shouted. He took out his sun attribute and fired flames of machine gun. Reborn kept on protected himself from the attack with chameleon turning to a large shield. "This is my chance," as Gokudera said it, he turned into lightning atrribute flame, which had the largest power of penetration. He shooted it. Reborn escaped with the slightest opportunity. "Aw,. I miss."

Without Gokudera realizing, his attack hit the ceiling of the cave and made a small earthquake. Reborn used this opportunity to use his smoke bomb. From the bomb, smog covered the whole cave. "Gokudera, you must attack me even though your vision is blocked," Reborn said. "How to attack him?" Gokudera tried to calculate the way out. But he then realized. He needed to rely on his insting.

"My final attack Master Reborn," Gokudera shouted. He closed his eyes. He sensed Reborn's movements and activated his cloud attribute flame box. He shooted his flame. Gokudera's attack was going to hit Reborn, but the second earthquake made him miss. "What is this second earthquake? It made me miss," Gokudera said. Reborn then used his gun and fired at Gokudera. Gokudera's leg was injured. "I need a miracle to get out of this," said Gokudera in his mind.

Suddenly his boxes weapon shone. Gokudera felt the power he just received. He took out Uri from its box."Uri, Arma Bestia Modo!" Uri entered the flame arrow. It was upgraded. It shaped just like the previous weapon, but more like a gun now. There was this slot for different ammos on the front. "Let me start with sun flame ammos," Gokudera said confidently. The sun weapon box released a big machine gun ammo like. Gokudera equipped his ammo in front of his new weapon. "Eat this! Rapid sun flame cannon!" The sun missiles were fast and they had homming signal. Reborn was slightly injured. "Not enough!" Gokudera continued the attack with the the rain attribute flame. The rain attribute cannon did not improve in strength but its effects were dreadful. Gokudera aimed well. Reborn was once again hit. His speed turned slow. "This is the last attack Reborn. This one won't miss!" Gokudera used the lightning flame attribute box. He then fired all the power he had at Reborn.

At the very last seconds, Reborn with his sun attribute flame recovered and dodged the attack. But he was satisfied on Gokudera's growth. "Aw. I miss again.!" Gokudera depressed. "But I'm proud of you, Gokudera. You have grown well after this few weeks. Now that you all mastered the power I gave you, I will take it back. But in return, you will get a larger amount of power from your vongola box. Of course I will also upgrade your ring," Reborn said. Gokudera was very happy. He then stood up and followed Reborn to the end of the cave, or the entrance to the training base. Gokudera took his telecommunication thingy and gave the signal to everybody.

"It's time to turn the key Tsuna," said Yamamoto. "Yes Yamamoto-kun" Tsuna turned the key. The entrance opened. The vongola family quickly entered the training base. There they finally met again. Reborn finally explain the situation. He needed to improve the skills of the Vongola family. Chrome and Lambo were also trained back at Japan (we don't need to discuss about those two.). Then, Reborn called Chrome and Lambo to enter the room. Then they all gathered. Reborn asked them to hand over the ring and the weapon box. Reborn took back all power he gave back. Finally, he put the rings on the futuristic machine ( the one I mention on the first chapter) and the rings shone. "New power. Not bad," Hibari said. "Ok boss, with new power I will protect you and win "Choice," Gokudera said to Tsuna. Reborn then handed over the ring to them. "Go get some rest! The next three days, you will all battle Millefiore," Reborn said. "Ok," Tsuna said. "Reborn truly is a good tutor," Tsuna said in mind.

**~THE END~**

_Well guys! The end of the chapter. I am going to post a new story soon. I hope you like the ending of the story. If you read this, please do any review. Any good or even the bad one I will accept. And by the way, I am going to post pictures related to this story (own made pictures : D, no question or complaint about the picture) in my blog. See it in __my blog__: v e n t u s x i v . b l o g s p o t . c o m (no space please) for about two weeks (18 / 19th of December)_


End file.
